


fate unknown ('til now)

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Making Out, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: All the stories and fairytales Nolan has read about, the fluffy news pieces he's seen, the friends he's witnessed getting together - they all share a common theme. They're all sort of...romantic, to an extent.It makes him raise his expectations so that when he finds his soulmate, when the little red thread tugs at his finger, he'll know what to do. He'll not be a fool and a sap.Fate, as it happens, has other plans.





	fate unknown ('til now)

**Author's Note:**

> My current wips, languishing on my hard drive: please mother, attend to us
> 
> Me, aiming a shotgun: haha fuck you I'm gonna write more soft and pretty boys falling in love

All the stories and fairytales Nolan has read about, the fluffy news pieces he's seen, the friends he's witnessed getting together - they all share a common theme. They're all sort of...romantic, to an extent.

It makes him raise his expectations so that when he finds his soulmate, when the little red thread tugs at his finger, he'll know what to do.

Or at least, he won't fuck it up completely. He's not shy persay. He just likes to keep his private life to himself, which...probably won't help. He'll work it out, and in the meantime, pray that it happens somewhere quiet.

-

Of course, that's the opposite of what happens.

He feels the tiny yank it gives his little finger during the draft, and he finally sees it - for the first time in his life - when Nico is called up on stage.

 _Oh_. Oh _fuck_.

-

They share a look when he congratulates Nico with a brief hug, and it isn't so much a _soppy_ one as a deer-caught-in-the-headlights one.

Their bond clicks into place when they touch, and the feeling of _yes, yes this is right_ makes him weak at the knees.

The only thing he's thankful for is that they're the only two who can see it.

-

Later, they agree to meet in Nico's room.

It's a wonder he gets there at all with how sick and dizzy he feels, and his chest is so full of - he doesn't know. Something light that spreads outwards, glimmering and intangible. That bit is exactly like the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him.

The thread is glowing too, bright as he's ever seen, less yanking him along by his little finger than it is his heart.

It hurts in the best sort of way.

-

When he arrives outside Nico's room, he doesn't even get to knock. The door swings open, like Nico couldn't wait a second more. He hauls Nolan in by the front of his shirt - he should have changed, he should have made himself more presentable, _appealing_ , he-

He doesn't even finish that thought, because Nico just presses him against the wall and kisses him stupid. Quick, rough, desperate kisses that make his toes curl.

 _It's you_ , Nico murmurs over and over. _It's you, what the fuck, it's you._

Nolan can't find words. He'd rehearsed so many stupid fucking conversations in his head, but they're useless. All he can do is clench his fists in Nico's pyjama top and hang on as the red thread winds around where Nico has his hand held still until there's not a hair's breadth between them.

It makes his head swim.

-

They don't get to spend the night together and Nolan aches with it. He knows that if he did and the press are still hanging about and they connected the dots - hell, even if they just _speculated_ -

He shudders. It doesn't bear thinking about. The last thing he needs is to take drama to his team on his first official day as a Flyer.

Nico kisses him again before he has to leave, a trail of them from his mouth to the base of his throat, and Nolan feels so _still_ inside, so quiet, like he could hear a pin drop even though there's the background noise of people coming and going in the hall.

His lips feel tender and the thread feels like it's electrified, like it's an extension of his pulse.

He really doesn't want to go. Nolan says as much and Nico laughs and kisses his cheek.

Nolan very valiantly holds in a comment about how he wants to make Nico laugh always, because apparently he still has some sense self preservation left.

"I'll see you soon enough." Nico murmurs, and he sounds so sure that Nolan wants to ask how he's so confident and rational about all this when his own heart is nearly beating out of his chest and he can't stop looking at the scattering of freckles on Nico's face and the way his arms look capable of holding him down and -

And doing a lot more than they have time for right now, when he's about to be whisked away for yet more press shit.

He settles for nodding and pressing his forehead against Nico's shoulder, letting himself be held close.

Nico lifts his hand and kisses where the thread connects them, and Nolan stumbles, because it makes him go boneless. He feels his cheeks nearly catch light, and Nico pulls back so he can catch his eye, one brow cocked.

"I - you -" he begins, flustering, and thank fuck that that's when his phone dings to let him know his taxi's arrived. He's never been both this relieved and this saddened at the same time in his life.

Nolan grabs his bag and Nico literally walks him to the door, gentlemanly right up until he shoves Nolan against it and gives him an especially filthy kiss, tilting his jaw up and picking a spot to mouth at after. His teeth catch at the side of Nolan's throat and he just...lets him, keeping still. He makes a bitten off noise when Nico slides his hand up the back of his thighs and squeezes his ass _hard_.

It lasts seconds, but he doesn't want it to end.

Nico gives him a final, chaste peck on the lips and unlocks the door for him.

"Don't worry." He says, thumb brushing the bit where Nolan knows there's a lovebite. "We'll work it out."

He nod solemnly in reply, tongue tied.

"I know." He eventually gets out. "I know."

-

He can't bear to watch the thread lose visibility again as he navigates the warren of corridors to the hotel lobby. He doesn't think he ever will be able to.

In the taxi, he leans his head against the window, fingers pushed under his scarf to trace the mark, and lets himself daydream.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has already spawned a short and absolutely filthy drabble and now I'm like "huh.....what if I wrote like.....even more filth?" so that's where I'm at right now. Is this even good?? Who knows. Do I care enough to stop? Fuuuuck no.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! ♡:>


End file.
